A conventional switch panel with illumination structure includes a panel and an illumination mechanism detachably disposed on the panel. An edge of the panel is formed with an insertion channel. At least one lateral side of the illumination mechanism is provided with a guide block, which is slidably inserted in the insertion channel. Accordingly, the illumination mechanism can be mounted on the panel as a night lamp or taken off from the panel and solely used as a flashlight.
The guide block of the illumination mechanism is slidably inserted in the insertion channel of the panel. The insertion channel has a considerable length so that it takes time to move the illumination mechanism out of the panel. Therefore, a user cannot readily use the illumination mechanism. Moreover, in the case that the guide block is not properly assembled with the insertion channel, the guide block will be dislocated and derailed. Under such circumstance, it is impossible to securely associate the illumination mechanism with the panel and the user can hardly conveniently use the illumination mechanism.
In another conventional switch panel with illumination structure, a first attraction section (magnet or metal plate) is arranged on an edge of the panel and a second attraction section (metal plate or magnet) is arranged on one face of the illumination mechanism. The first and second attraction sections can attract each other to easily detachably assemble the illumination mechanism with the panel.
Such measure can overcome the shortcomings existing in the conventional switch panel with the insertion channel and guide block. However, in both the above conventional switch panels, the illumination mechanisms are added to the edges of the panels. The additional illumination mechanism will deteriorate the appearance of the panel and enlarge the size of the panel.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to provide an improved switch panel illumination structure, which includes a panel and an illumination mechanism detachably received in a receptacle provided on the panel. The illumination mechanism can be securely located in the receptacle of the panel or be easily removed from the panel for use as a flashlight. The appearance and the size of the panel will remain unchanged and tidy without being affected by the illumination mechanism. The switch panel illumination structure can provide nighttime illumination, emergency illumination and mobile illumination effect.